The last piece
by moonshadowdweller
Summary: A story about a girl name Iris and her struggle to find out who she is as well as battle the shadows of evil that follow her. She joins up with Yugi's gang and believes that Bakura may help her battle her past darkness...
1. Chapter 1

Ok this series is a Yami Bakura/Ryou Bakura series. NO NOT YAOI! It is between my own character Iris and those two sexy men ^_^'

So if you don't like it sorry. But I am getting tired of all the yaoi. Its time we get some decent non-yaoi stories.

Anyways I hope you enjoy because this is my second series and I'm trying different things.

Character info:

Name: Iris Nevaeh

Age: 18

Time frame: Senior year for all the characters. Also right before Duelist City.

Physical: Long soft pink ringlet hair, with baby blue eyes. Her skin is the same color as Marik's and she is 5' 5". She has tons of curves but never shows them.

Dress: She always wears jeans with cute hoddies, long skirts, or long dresses. She loves the big poofy summer dresses.

Personality: She is very intelligent as well as very shy. She has the cute, innocent spirit. However she can be very dark and is secretly depressed a majority of the time. None of her friends really know much about her and she tries to keep it that way.

History: Iris lived in Egypt for the majority of her life. Her father was a British archaeology journalist and he met her mother in Egypt during a tour. She was one of the guides and gave the history of Ancient Egypt. She had mentioned a pharaoh and priest, as well as a thief. Of duels with monsters, she had said things about Egypt that no one had heard. So of course everyone made fun of her, laughed at her, claimed she did it just for publicity. But deep down in his heart he had believed her. After the tour he asked her to dinner and they sat under the starry night as they ate fresh fruits. He felt a strange connection to this woman, he tried sating his curiosity by asking her about the stories. At first she didn't say anything, believing he would only mock her. But she told him everything she knew and he believed it all. They continued dating for the rest of his stay in Egypt, she had become pregnant a month before he had to leave. He begged her to come with him but she refused explaining that she could never leave her homeland. On his last day she planned a big surprise for him. She was going to take him into the forbidden zones. Holding his hand she tugged him forward leading him down to a temple buried within the pyramid. He was in awe of it all. The carvings….and the tablets with monsters. She had been right, and he was so glad he had believed her. Then further ahead gleamed something of gold, they walked to shimmering objects. And there in a huge slab, which looked like a tomb lay golden objects. They were in weird shapes…each placed over the proper body part. What a strange pharaoh, why add more décor to his tomb? He took pictures, he would never publish but he wanted to cherish the memories. She got closer to the tomb and seemed dazed, almost controlled, and ran her finger across the tomb. Something flashed brilliantly and she stepped back. Instantly a light was shot from the tomb straight at her… straight at their child. It flashed stronger and brighter. He went to pull her away but a voice spoke to him.

"Do not remove her. This was the intention of the Gods. No harm shall come to the child…for now."

He looked to the voice, a man appeared, a key/ankh draped around his neck.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shadi, and I bring no harm. My only wish is to see fate unfold itself. And tonight it is, so do not interfere."

He turned from Shadi to look at his love, the light finally dimmed and she fell to her knees clutching her stomach, she began to faint and he caught her just in time.

At the hospital they found nothing wrong with her but kept her in for the night…but that morning he had to leave. He did not wish it but it was his duty. She told him it would be alright and that they would always be in contact. The next time he had seen her was the day their daughter, Iris was born. She was the most beautiful child he had ever seen and he was instantly in love with her. He left after a few months and returned once a year to see his love and their daughter.

18 years later:

The years had gone by and his daughter had grown so much, her beauty mirrored her mothers. He looked forward to seeing her again this summer. He picked up their last family photo. Sitting by the phone waiting for his daughter to call him….the time ticked off the clock and he dozed off. Waking up he saw it was 3 hours later. Worried he missed her call he picked up his phone…no missed calls. Something was wrong. He picked up the phone and called his daughter…she answered…she sounded horrid.

"what's wrong? Are you okay? Where's your mother?"

Silence.

"Iris?"

"Dad…daddy…mom is dead…she's been murdered….dad….please come home."

Again silence…not just in sound but in his heart, his mind…his soul. She couldn't be gone, the love of his life…but his daughter…his daughter was ok?

"Are…are you ok Iris? Are you harmed? Yes..yes I'll come home and get you."

"I'm…I'm fine dad….but mom…mom…she's gone."

She began to cry on the phone and that broke him too. He ordered tickets quickly while he listened to her cry. He had to leave immediately but he didn't want to hang up.

Current:

He had decided to ask Iris where she wanted to live…but he would not live in Egypt, there were too many memories. To his surprise she choose Japan. She understood that he would never be home due to work so he bought a two bedroom house in the country area outside of Domino city. Today was her first day of her senior year at high school and also his day to leave for a 3 month writing assignment. He kissed her good bye as she left and wished her luck. He had faith in her and knew she was a good girl. He packed his remaining gear and then left a present on her bed and left.

Iris POV:

Walking to the garage I find the new moped dad had gotten me. It was a dark metallic green and I loved it. I get on it and speed my way to school constantly rechecking the GPS. Domino High. Should be a breeze, she could speak Arabic and English. And Arabic was the root to a lot of math. She loved learning new things, and couldn't wait to meet new people. She smiled to herself as she felt her hair blow around her.

What new things awaited her….the past was hard…only 2 months before her mother had died…but it was time to suck up her tears….she loved her mother but her mother had told her things happened for a reason and to never think about them too long. She could never forget her mother she would always guide her. She fought back more tears and decided it was time to officially start a new chapter in her life. She wanted to be happy…even if she didn't really feel it….so she plastered a smile on her face and told herself never to remove it. No matter the pain…no matter the loneliness.

It was time to become someone she wanted to be….


	2. Chapter 2

Yup it's been awhile but better late than never right? But this time its legit, my life is organized and I am dedicated to finishing these stories and giving you awesomeness!

Begin Iris POV:

After getting lost a few times I finally made it to school, BLAH! I park my moped in basically the furthest spot from the school due to being late. I run up to the school while pulling up my stockings, taking my helmet off, fixing hair, and lastly checking my watch, O.o ok I have 10 extra minutes, thank you Horus.

I look up from my watch to see that about 10 people are staring at me, right new girl, why wouldn't they. Not wanting to bother with a thousand greetings and exchange of names I pull out my schedule and school map. I start walking to the left side of the school passing some group of kids who were staring at me. Then something catches my eye and I turn back around. The gold and shape of the objects are undeniable. Those items are from Egypt and 2 boys are wearing them. Forgetting about class I walk up to the shorter one with a simple upside down pyramid, with him watching all awhile.

"Hi, my name is Iris Nevaeh. I'm the new transfer student from Egypt and I couldn't help but notice that you and your friend are wearing something of my nation's culture."

Everyone in the group freezes up and exchange glances with each other. Finally the short one with weird hair makes a gesture.

"Umm, hi Iris, it's nice to meet you. My name is Yugi and my friend with the other necklace is Bakura or Ryou. And yes we are wearing something from Egypt, it is um… a very nice culture and we really like the history of it."

I brim with joy, first people I talk to and they like Egyptian history, how lucky!

"Oh, well yeah it is a fantastic place. If you want to know anything about just ask me and I can pretty much tell you about it….Anyways we should probably get to class, could you by chance point me in the direction of this?"

Yugi takes my schedule and shows it to his friends. As they are each taking turns they also take the time to introduce themselves to me. I find out that I have my first class with all of them, 2 and 3rd classes are with Tea, 4th is with Joey, 5th with Tristan and Yugi, and then 1,2,5,6 and with Ryou. Again thank you my Gods for this. My luck is amazing today, maybe I should've checked the star chart.

Yami Yugi/Yugi POV:

As we walked Iris to class I took this time to talk to Yami.

"What do you think Yami? Do you recognize her at all or do you feel anything from her?"

Yami pauses and stares at her as she walks ahead with Tea.

"Look at her Yugi, she seems to glow, like there is a golden light within her soul. Maybe we could talk to Shadi or Isis, they may something about her. But her story is legitimate, it's been rumored about her coming her and didn't you say her mother was murdered in Egypt?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think we should bring that up with her, we just met."

"I agree. But as of now I don't see any harm in befriending her, just don't share about the objects until absolutely necessary. I'd also advise your friends not to mention either."

"Okay I will, I'm glad she isn't a danger then."

Yami remains silent for a moment then speaks again.

"Yugi, be care of Bakura, if I can see the golden beam within her, he will be able to as well. I don't know if it is related to us, but just to be careful, keep your eye out for her."

"Hmm. You're right. It might be hard she has 4 classes with him though, but I'll try."

I come back to myself and we have arrived at our class finally. I quickly send a text to the gang about not talking about the objects to her, but leave out the glowing part.

Yami/Ryou Bakura POV:

She seems like a really nice girl, and she is very beautiful, I can't help but feeling a familiarity with her. I listen to her speak about her land and it makes me wonder more. I am glad I have 4 classes with her and maybe I can have a chance to get to know her better.

My body grows cold as I feel Yami beginning to pull at my mind. I try to fight the darkness but he only laughs at my weakness.

*Don't worry Ryou, I'm only observing your new friend*

"Please just go away, this is something I don't need you to ruin in my life, just let me have a fresh start with a new friend."

*Oh it is already too late Ryou, she isn't any ordinary girl from Egypt. Do you not find it odd that she from Egypt and that her mother was murdered and that you befriended her? Fate is not so complex.*

He snickers and I can feel the smirk in his words.

"She didn't recognize the objects, only that they were from Egypt, she isn't part of this."

*You are wrong Ryou. But that is something I'll keep to myself and too bad Yami Yugi cannot remember his past either. However I'm sure he can see the golden glow within her.*

My eyes trace over her frame and where her heart is there seems to glow a golden aura. Fear then strikes in me because if it is an object she will eventually meet Yami.

*Ryou she isn't as weak as you think. Though her inner power may not have awakened, she is no easy _opponent._*

Yami looks Iris up and down, the smirk very plain upon his face. Shivers run down my spine and I slip back into reality as I hear him mumble to himself.

*It has truly been a long time my dear Iris.*

END:

Hope you liked it, I'll add more, just a little rusty so sorry. Please comment and review.


End file.
